1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to fiber optic equipment for use in data centers and/or central offices, and more particularly to a rear housing section attached to a fiber optic chassis or housing in data centers and/or central offices.
2. Technical Background
Typical fiber optic telecommunication systems and networks include one or more telecommunications data centers and/or central offices. Large numbers of fiber optic and electrical cable connections that join various types of network equipment may be located in such facilities. The typical system also includes a number of outlying stations that extend the system into a network.
This network equipment is often installed within cabinets in standard-sized equipment racks. Each piece of equipment typically provides one or more adapters where fiber optic or electrical patch cables and or trunk fiber optic cables can be physically connected to the equipment. These patch cables are generally routed to other network equipment located in the same cabinet, while trunk cables are generally routed between cabinets. A common problem in telecommunications systems, and in particular with fiber optic telecommunications equipment, is space management. Current practice in telecommunications is to utilize standard electronics racks or frames that support standard-sized stationary rack-mounted housings with widths of 19 or 23 inches horizontal spacing. Vertical spacing has been divided into rack units “U,” where 1U=1.75 inches as specified in EIA (Electronic Industries Alliance) 310-D, IEC (International Electrotechnical Commission) 60297 and DIN (“German Institute for Standardization”) 41494 SC48D.
Telecommunications systems are integral to every aspect of an operation of a business. As such, the business may require new and additional programs and applications, particularly as the business grows. This growth can result in more demand on and expansion of the facility, particularly a data center. Therefore, space management in a data center becomes even more critical.